


Love Bite

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly fun for the prompt 'love-bite' 8D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite

"Philip, you've been on your feet all morning, you don't want to sit down?" Akiko asks.

"I can't," Philip replies. Which Akiko is fine accepting with no explanation; she just assumes Philip is too engrossed in his book to even take a few seconds away from reading it to site a chair. But then he continues, "I have a rather large, painful bruise on one of my buttocks. What do they call them?" He snaps his fingers triumphantly when he remembers. "Oh, it's _'love bite'_. That's rather apt really, I suppose, considering it's a common act during sex, or as people sometimes refer to it 'love making' - Shoutaro likes to refer to it as love making - and even though the 'bite' mostly involves sucking of the skin, teeth are used infrequently, too."

"Philip!" Shoutaro hisses, collapsing back into his chair and going so pink he thinks he could cook dinner on his face. He pulls his fedora right down over his nose.

"What?" Philip asks, genuinely puzzled as to why he shouldn't share this knowledge when almost every other piece of information that passes through his mind and out his mouth seems to be fascinating to them. 

"I... didn't...!" Akiko squeaks, "want to hear about this!"


End file.
